devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Midori Anzai
This article contains major plot spoilers from the manga that have not been revealed in the anime. Proceed at your own risk. ---- - Manga ▾= - Pre-Timeskip= - Post-Timeskip= }} - Anime= }} |kanji = 安斎 緑 |romaji = Anzai Midori |aka = * * * |species = Human |gender = Female |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown |unique_features = Two moles on her face |status = Alive |date_of_birth = August 6th |relatives = * Unnamed Father * Tamaki Anzai (Husband) * Yuuki Anzai (Son) |relationship_status = Married |occupation = * Devil researcher * Director of ONL Bionomic Research Department |former occupation = Section Chief |affiliation = *ONL *R2PC |first_appearance = Line 22; First End |first_appearance (anime) = Episode 8; Offline |voiced_by = Mayumi Asano |voiced_by_(english) = Patricia Duran}} is the human mother of Yuuki Anzai whom she had with her devil husband, Tamaki Anzai. She is the director of the ONL's Bionomic Research Department and works as a devil researcher where she goes under her maiden name . History Approximately 20 years prior to the story, Midori Sako (which she was called at the time) and her staff team were pulled off a research team investigating the relationship between devil transformation and brain function. They were instead moved to the Hybrid Plan, which is how they first learned about its existence. Both Midori and her co-worker Julius Kurtz disliked the Hybrid Plan due to how it was operated, so she promised him that when they would get promoted to executives positions, they could shut down the project. At the start of the 15th term of the Hybrid Plan, Midori met one of the sperm donors, Tamaki Anzai, a devil who had been held in isolation for his mass murder. Midori states that, from the first time they met, she was interested in and concerned for him. Due to him constantly being isolated and mourning in a cell, the staff introduced a Dialogue Sessions for a change of pace for him. Midori was the one who held these counseling sessions with him and as she continued to meet with him, Tamaki finally opened up to someone since the death of his lover and the two grew close over their sessions together. They even learned Japanese Sign Language together to make talking easier. When the pairs of the Hybrid Plan had been decided, Midori told Tamaki that he had been paired with a woman named Ibuki Takeya. Tamaki didn't care who his partner was, but when Midori asked how he would feel if she would be the mother, it took him by surprise. Midori thereafter realized that she is truly in love with Tamaki. The worry ended up giving Tamaki a fever though, so Midori came to see him in the hospital where she cleared her romantic feelings for as she also apologized for her blunt question. But Tamaki also reciprocated her feelings, much to Midori's happiness. She then explained the project further. She informs him that it will be artificial insemination, which is a great relief to Tamaki who thought having sex would be impossible with a human. With their love mutual, the Hybrid Plan was the perfect opportunity to have a child together. The higherups agreed on a partner change on one condition: they would use Tamaki's sperm and fertilize Midori's eggs, and get consent from Ibuki Takeya to become the surrogate for their child. This is because being pregnant with children who have devil blood could cause problems, and the research team couldn't take the risk of potentially losing Midori due to her being a very talented researcher. Ibuki accepted, and eventually, Midori and Tamaki's son, Yuuki Anzai, was born. Since Yuuki was born to be a part of the Hybrid Project Experiment, ONL received full custody of him and had to monitor him, so Midori and Tamaki never gained a legal parent-child relationship with him. Midori also didn't tell him about the fact that she was his mother and that Tamaki was his father, leaving Yuuki to think that he was an orphan, but Midori still looked over him at the ONLO orphanage from a distance and continued with her research about devils and their co-existence with humans. Since Midori's and Tamaki's love was mutual, despite the difficulties, they looked for a way to live together, in their own way, may it be Midori carrying a gun and tranquilizers with her, using handcuffs or not being alone together. Because of their dedication, Midori and Tamaki got married. Appearance Midori is a middle-aged woman with brown eyes, a light complexion, and a few age marks. She has wavy black hair which falls down to her upperback with long, middle-parted bangs framing her face. She has two moles on her face; one under her eye and another one on her cheek. Her son Yuuki is also noted to be very similar to Midori, as he inherited her smile, messy black hair, as well as the moles. She is often seen dressing professionally; wearing a blouse with a white lab coat overlying it, and heels. After the timeskip, she cut her hair to lower-chin length with messy bangs framing her face. In the past, she had short hair, which was about nape-length with bangs covering her forehead. Gallery Personality Midori is a calm, responsible and mature woman who is knowledgeable, which makes her very understanding of others. She is hardworking and holds responsibility for her own actions, as she never lets her personal feelings and emotions get in the way of her job. When it does, she immediately acknowledges her mistakes and will properly apologize. She is persevering, patient and loyal, and will let things take their time without rushing things. She is very passionate and serious about her job, and the fact that she is so straightforward and has strong opinions about devils and their co-existence with humans awake provoked feelings towards others. Midori herself has a lot of experience regarding devil-human relationships, as she has been together with Tamaki for over twenty years. She loves her family deeply. Midori is also shown to have somewhat of a teasing, honest and playful side, in which she generally comes off as an easy-going. At the same time, the most notable trait in Midori's personality is how honest, blunt and straightforward she is. She never cuts around the bush and will freely speak her mind whether what people may think. She can at ease discuss matters that people are embarrassed to talk about or matters which generally aren't talked about. She, therefore, comes off as very open and direct. This is something several people, including Tamaki and Yuuki, has commented on. Relationships Tamaki Anzai Midori's husband, the two have shared an unbreakable bond for a very long time. Midori loves him deeply and has promised that she will always be by his side. Yuuki Anzai Midori's son. She loves him dearly and is very protective of him. She is also very overwhelmed by his growth and how much he had developed and changed. Trivia *Midori dated Kaname Shirase back in her university days, which implies that Midori is bisexual. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:ONL